In-ear devices are of course well known, but with the advent of miniaturisation of components and the deployment of miniaturized technology in this field, there have been significant advances in making such ear devices more acceptable in use and in large measure invisible to the eye. In particular, the advent of and meteoric rise in the cell phone industry have motivated the development of miniature receivers and speakers to the extent that the use of cell phones has become widespread across the globe, with relevant industries making daily technological advances.
However, there remains a need for further improvement in terms of enhancing the audio performance of the in-ear device by optimizing the frequency response of the receiver.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved in-ear noise-isolating earphone with miniaturized receiver (microphone or receiver).